Bionicle MYTHOS
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Kurogane is a Toa of Darkness that has been flung to Planet Earth thanks to a Dark Hunter named Maverick, now he has formed a Toa Nuva Team on Planet Earth to protect it from the Makuta forces.


Hello, Bionicle fans! Nathan here, with a Bionicle fanfic I'd like to call _Bionicle MYTHOS_, basically, it is set after the events of the original Bionicle story, after the death of Makuta Teridax at the hands of Mata Nui, remnants of Makuta and Dark Hunters have ravaged the island of Kage Nui, and a Toa of Darkness created in a laboratory named Kurogane, who is armed with a Gunblade, is tasked to eliminate Makuta and Dark Hunters altogether, as well as a Dark Hunter named Maverick.

Greg Farshtey and Lego own Bionicle, I own Kurogane and Maverick.

Narration by Turaga Vakama

_Gathered friends, let us turn a new page on the story of the Bionicle. In a time before time, Mata Nui did battle with his brother, Makuta Teridax, and came out victorious, having pushed Teridax in the path of a moon, Teridax's life was immediately snuffed out of existence. However, remnants of Teridax's army, such as resurrected Makuta and Dark Hunters, and they have attacked innocent Matoran villagers, these remnants formed an army called the League of Darkness, and they were led by a Dark Hunter who rose above the ranks, known solely as Maverick. Now, a group of Toa and Matoran have formed the Order of Light to create artificial Toa to combat these threats, and they have finished one known as "Project: Kurogane"._

"Believe in the Three Virtues: Unity, Duty & Destiny!"

(Opening Song: "PULSE" by Flow)

(Instrumental Intro) It shows the Order of Light's leader, Tahu, Toa of Fire, it's founder, Turaga Vakama, and it's creation, Kurogane, Toa of Darkness, before it switches to the League of Darkness, and 3 of it's members, Maverick, Antroz and Icrax.

The logo appears.

(**Nakigoe mitai na kimi no harmonics, Mujou na yozora ni hibi kasu fuukei**) It shows Kurogane waking up, and meeting the Order of Light members before forging his Gunblade

(**Nan datte kanashin de, Hiza kakae te**) It shows Kurogane being flung to Earth and forming a Human team of Toa to combat the Makuta.

(**Osae kire nai, Kanjou no mama yurasu yuri kago**) It shows the Toa Team of Earth, Jaden Yuki in the Tahu Armor, Kagome Higurashi in the Gali Armor, Ichigo Kurosaki in the Onua Armor, Edward Elric in the Phohatu Armor, Eren Yeager in the Lewa Armor, and Alucard in the Kopaka Armor, before Jeff the Killer appears in the Takanuva Armor

(**Iza shoudou yo tsuite koi soudouin de Break! Urei no kabe We don't stop it now!)** it shows the Earth Toa Team entering their Toa Mode via their Bio-Morphers.

(**Ima bonnou wo houmure souzou ijou no burei Bakuon de yeah ! We don't stop it now!**) It shows Maverick sending his forces to attack Earth, however, the Earth Toa Team armor up and fight them, as Kurogane shoots from his Gunblade

(**Shoudou shinkei dentatsu de ike! Yeah!**) Kurogane and the Earth Toa Team have their Toa Tools drawn, and they slash the screen.

(end of OP)

Chapter 1: Kurogane

"Drain the culture fluids." said Tahu.

"Yessir." said a Matoran as he did so, revealing a Toa with black colored legs, upper arms and torso, grey forearms and feet, a white chestplating, and yellow eyes.

"One more thing he needs, a Kanohi Mask of Power." said Takanuva, the Toa of Twilight.

"Right." said Tahu as they revealed a pearl grey version of the Mask of Light.

"The Kanohi Kiwami, Mask of Acceleration." said Turaga Vakama "It allows whoever wears it to move at superhuman speeds."

The Mask was fitted onto the Toa's face.

"Time to name this guy." said Tahu

"How does "Kurogane" sound?" said Hali

"Ah, the Japanese word for "Black Gold", good idea." said Jaller, Toa of Fire

"Very well, Kurogane it is." said Nuparu.

"Welcome to Kage Nui, Kurogane, Toa of Darkness." said Turaga Nokama.

Kurogane stirred.

"He's waking up!" said Jaller "Give him some room!"

"Wha?...Where the heck am I?" said Kurogane

"You're a new Toa, Kurogane-san." said Hali.

"Kuro...gane?...is that my name?" said Kurogane, being curious

"Yes, and your elemental power is Darkness." said Tahu.

"Whoa..." said Kurogane as wisps of Shadow Energy moved around his hand "Cool."

"Well, he's starting to develop his powers." said Hali

"There's no Matoran that I couldn't save! No Makuta that I couldn't beat to the ground!" said Kurogane with a smile.

"Someone's eager." said Tahu.

"C'mon, Kid." said Kopaka "Let's get you a Toa Tool forged."

Kurogane went to the forge, and he got to work, and he made a gunblade which can be used as a sword and fire rapid shots like a machine gun.

"A Gunblade, eh?" said Kopaka

"I was thinking "Build something dazzling"." said Kurogane with a chuckle.

"I can tell." said Kopaka

And they heard the alarm.

"Uh-oh! A Matoran is being attacked by Krekka!" said Takanuva as the screen showed a grey Av Matoran that looked like Tanma being chased by a Dark Hunter.

"I can fight him, guys." said Kurogane.

"Kurogane, are you sure?" said Tahu.

"Yeah." said Kurogane as he teleported outta here.

"Good luck, Kid." said Tahu.

At the city, a Matoran was being cornered by Krekka.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU MAKUTA SCUM!" said Kurogane as he tackled Krekka.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" said Krekka

"The name's Kurogane." said Kurogane.

"A Toa..." said Krekka "Toa have shiny mask...give to me!"

With that, the Dark Hunter charged at Kurogane, and fought him, he shot at him with his Shadow Gunblade, and slashed with it.

"KREKKA KILL TOA!" said Krekka as he charged at Kurogane

"Krekka have no mind!" said Kurogane, taunting Krekka.

Just then, a missle fired, knocking Kurogane off his feet.

"Krekka, return to the Dark Citidel." said a voice.

Kurogane saw a figure with a completley lime green version of Gresh's helmet, grey, gold and red armoring, green eyes, a shoulder mounted rocket launcher, a spear in one hand, and a mace in another hand.

"And you are?" said Kurogane

"My name is Maverick, Kohli-head." said the Dark Hunter,

With that, Krekka escaped.

"So, are we gonna fight or what?" said Kurogane.

"Son of a-YES!" groaned Maverick as he swung his mace.

Kurogane dodged, and threw a punch, but then, Maverick fired an energy blast from his spear, opening a vortex to another world.

Kurogane tried to hang on, but he got sucked in

"WHOA!" he yelled as he was pulled into another world.

**Location: Planet Earth**

Kurogane was spewed out of the vortex, but he has been turned into a human. He looked like Future Trunks with L Lawliet's hairstyle.

"Wha...what happened to me!?" said Kurogane

He looked around

"Where am I?" he said

He then discovered that he can change from Human to Toa form at will.

"So, I can become either a Toa or a Human at will, eh? Cool." he spoke.

With that, Kurogane got to his feet.

"Now, where to go so I can find out where I am..." he said.

He then walked off.

(Ending Song: "Hekireki" by Last Alliance)

(It just shows a FMA Brotherhood ED 1 version with the Toa Team of Earth, and the Makuta)

**CLEAN EYES ni utsuru henka no nai robou no ue**

**hashirinukeru mahha gojuu no yume**

**tsumujikaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki**

**kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau**

**aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare**

**machiwabita kono kaze ga kata naderu**

**ryou no te ni nigiritsuzuketekita**

**"seiten no hekireki" to iu nihiru na kibou**

**hashiritsuzukeru ashi o tome**

**uchitsuzukeru kobushi o hiraita**

**te no hira ni kizanda**

**kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo**

**asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to**

**tasogare sora de namida koraete**

**yagate otona ni naru bokura e**

**seiten no HEKIREKI**

(end of ED)

(Instrumental of "Pulse" by FLOW plays)

Next time, on _Bionicle MYTHOS_

Kurogane forms the first Toa Team on Earth!

Jaden-"I am the Toa of Fire, Tahu!"

However, Maverick sends the Makuta known as Antroz to attack Neo Japan.

Antroz-"KILL THEM ALL!"

Can the new Toa Team stop this threat?

Find out in Chapter 2: "The Team is Formed!"

Kurogane: Unity, Duty and Destiny!


End file.
